<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cabin in the Woods by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312988">A Cabin in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76'>McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A small vacation that goes horribly wrong then right, Blackwatch Era, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Jesse McCree, stuck in a cabin together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jesse and Gabriel get ditched by Jack and Genji for a small vacation, they end up stuck together in a cabin in the woods. They've danced around their mutual feelings for some time, but now they've nothing but time to deal with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cabin in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/gifts">writing_ramblings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one isn't horror-y, but I wanted a horror-ish title since it's Halloween.</p>
<p>This is for the McReyes Halloween Exchange! I got Kaz (@HellaGayMcCree on twitter). I was stuck between two prompts so I did both of them.</p>
<p>Prompt: Trapped during a rainstorm in a cozy place. Awkward moments and mutual pining.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to the cabin was supposed to be their big vacation for the year. All of them out in the woods, taking in the mountain air and listening to nature sing, just enjoying a break from the stress.</p>
<p>Instead, both of their best friends cancelled on them at the last minute. So it just left them, and a cabin that had already been rented. Neither Jesse nor Gabriel had the balls to cancel on the other, so they agreed to still go together.</p>
<p>Maybe their friends ditching them should've been a sign for what was to come.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>McCree was sitting in front of the fireplace, soaking in the warmth of it. He'd already stripped out of all his clothes and had them hanging over the couch and chair in the small living room. Their muddy boots and stuffed backpacks were dropped by the door, still drenched and messy.</p>
<p>Gabriel had disappeared when they got the fire going, mumbling about looking for something.</p>
<p>Jesse kept rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to get some blood flow going. After a few minutes he heard a door closing, some heavy steps and then Gabriel's voice.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jesse…"</p>
<p>Spinning away from the fire, he looked at Gabriel. The man was standing there in wet boxers, the fabric clinging to his skin. Jesse couldn't look away from the view. He noticed the folded blankets in his hands.</p>
<p>"Found 'em in the hallway closet. Here."</p>
<p>McCree panicked, nearly missing catching the blanket. "Watch it, dumbass! It almost landed in the fire!"</p>
<p>Reyes frowned, "Sorry, thought you were ready."</p>
<p>Unfolding it, he wrapped it around himself. Beside him, Gabriel was wrapping the blanket over his own shoulders and staring into the fire. "Y'know Gabriel, maybe we shouldn't've come. Commander Morrison and Genji ditching us was the universe sending us a message."</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>!? You mean you're telling me you <em>don't</em> want to hike to a cabin, get caught in a torrential downpour, and then have to trek two kilometres through mud as you get soaked to the bone?"</p>
<p>Chuckling, Jesse looked over and met Gabriel's brown eyes, "When ya say it like that, we <em>really</em> shouldn't've come."</p>
<p>Reyes laughed with him and they held each other's gaze. The silence stretched between them, neither man willing to break it.</p>
<p>Suddenly looking away, Jesse stared back at the fire. Wrapping the blanket around himself tightly, he stood, looking down at Gabriel. "Want somethin' to drink? Gonna see what's in the kitchen."</p>
<p>Jesse knew he'd need some sort of liquid courage if he was going to stay here with Gabriel Reyes. Alone. In a small cabin.</p>
<p>He knew he was being awkward. <em>Weird</em>. Not his usual smooth self. But he usually had someone, like Morrison or Genji, to use as an out when being around Reyes got to be too much.</p>
<p>And they'd both ditched them. </p>
<p>He was going to fight both the assholes when he saw him again.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll come help you.”</p>
<p>Jesse panicked when he saw Gabriel move to get up, “No! Stay! I’ll get it.” Turning around, he skittered to the small kitchen, closing the door behind him. Throwing the blanket on the marble counter, he looked around and found a row of cabinets below the sink. They’d rented a stocked cabin and the people who owned it said they kept a variety of liquor on hand. Listening to the door, he kept worrying Reyes would walk in.</p>
<p>The first set of cabinets was full of plates and bowls, the second had pots and pans, and the third was cleaning supplies. Moving to the last set that was above the counter top, he silently sent a prayer up to heavens for alcohol as he grabbed the handles and opened them.</p>
<p>Nothing but boxed food and sugary snacks.</p>
<p>There was some loud crackling as another piece of wood was put on the fire, followed by a obnoxiously heavy sigh. “Do you need some help in there?"</p>
<p>"<em>Shit</em>!" Jesse turned towards the door then yelled back, "Naw, I got it!"</p>
<p>Spinning back around, he scanned the room. Beside the fridge there was a small pantry cabinet. Tiptoeing over, he opened it and nearly yelled with joy.</p>
<p>Vodka. Peppermint schnapps. Bourbon. Whiskey. Coffee liqueur. Various mix-ins and flavoured editions.</p>
<p>He remembered the cabinet of boxes. There was some hot chocolate packets.</p>
<p>Peppermint Hot Chocolate. Perfect for the cold and rain.</p>
<p>Grabbing the schnapps and the liqueur, he hunted down a medium pot and got the stovetop going. Getting a good mix of the two in the pot, he grabbed the box of hot chocolate packets and stirred a few in. Turning the burner down a bit, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself as he pushed the door open. “Hey, Reyes…”</p>
<p>The man wasn’t in front of the fire. He wasn’t in the living room at all.</p>
<p>“Reyes!” He heard the panic seeping into his voice. “Where'd ya go?”</p>
<p>There was the sound of a door opening, some huffs of a struggle, and then a head popping around the corner from the hallway. "I'm right here, damn. Just getting our stuff out of the dryer." Gabriel walked to the couch, dropping a small hamper on it. "Come get your shit so you're not naked."</p>
<p>"Maybe I wanna be naked." Jesse leered at Reyes, teasing him.</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged and started folding the clothes, making separate stacks for his own and Jesse's. "Hey, I'm not gonna complain if a good looking man wants to walk around naked. Just don't bitch if you get cold."</p>
<p>McCree just stared, watching Gabriel's back, the muscles bunching and moving under his scar-marked skin as he folded the clothes. He'd put on sweats that looked too tight, the dark grey fabric hugging his ass and thighs a little too snuggly.</p>
<p>"So, what about that drink? You find something in the kitchen?"</p>
<p>"Oh, um, yeah. How does peppermint hot chocolate sound? It's got some booze in it." Jesse stepped back into the kitchen, gently closing the door behind him, hoping Gabriel wouldn't notice.</p>
<p>Getting two mugs, he stirred the warmed concoction and divided it for them. Tying the blanket around his waist again, he walked into the living room. "Here ya go!"</p>
<p>This time Reyes was laying on the couch, his tablet in hand, brows furrowed like he was angry as he searched the screen for something. Turning it off, he set the tablet down and sat up, reaching to take a mug. "Thanks, McCree. I forgot to ask, how's your arm after the rain? Everything working right?"</p>
<p>Jesse took a sip when he did, immediately regretting not tasting it before. The peppermint and liqueur were overpowering, it needed more chocolate. Grimacing, he swallowed it down and looked at Gabriel. "Its fine, rain doesn't bother."</p>
<p>"Good, good." He watched as Reyes took a sip and immediately regretted it, nearly spitting the drink back into the mug before forcing it down. "<em>Damn</em>, Jesse, do you need this much alcohol to be around me?"</p>
<p>Setting his mug down, McCree started digging through his stack of folded clothes, trying to find something to wear so he didn't have to fight the blanket. "No, I just didn't taste it…" </p>
<p>Listening to the man choke down another sip, he found a pair of shorts and a shirt. When he turned around, he saw Gabriel on his tablet again. Making his way to the bathroom, he asked over his shoulder, “Have you asked what was so important that Jack <em>and</em> Genji had to cancel on us?”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked up from his tablet, turning on the TV in the living room. “I have, but no answer. Hurry up and get dressed though, let’s watch a movie. I’ll go make some popcorn.”</p>
<p>In the quiet of the bathroom, Jesse could hear the storm outside. It was still beating down hard, the wind howling as it changed directions, blowing the rain with it. When he looked out the little window in the bathroom, the rain was so heavy it was practically a wall. Turning to the mirror, he leaned on the sink and stared at his reflection. “You’re a fuckin’ idiot, Jesse McCree. Just tell him. Just. Tell. Him.”</p>
<p>Splashing some water on his face, he looked back at himself, disappointed.</p>
<p>"It's easier said than done, Genji."</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Gabriel was glaring at the microwave, watching the popcorn bag spin and grow. Sighing, he noticed his reflection in the glass and asked himself what he asked Jack earlier, "Why did you cancel on me? You know I needed you here."</p>
<p>The first kernel popped and he jumped.</p>
<p>Mimicking his best friend's voice, he spoke the text he’d read over and over, "Because you won't tell him how you feel, <em>and </em>I happen to know he feels the same way about you."</p>
<p>The bag expanded as the popping picked up its pace.</p>
<p>Digging through the kitchen, he found a large bowl. Bored with waiting, he went to get his spiked hot chocolate and choked down the rest of it. Seeing the liquor cabinet open, he looked at the options and poured some whiskey in his mug, gulping it down like a fish needing water. He felt the warmth in his gut before it spread.</p>
<p>The microwave beeped.</p>
<p>He filled the bowl with the hot popcorn and topped his mug off. Looking out the window in the living room, he saw it was dark outside. It was already getting cold on the mountain, and the endless rain wasn't going to help. Getting another log, he threw it in the fireplace then stoked it some, feeling the heat flare up and chase some of the chill that was creeping in out of the room. Throwing the blankets on the couch, he looked around.</p>
<p>There was nothing else to buy time and keep him busy. He was stuck here. With Jesse McCree. For a week.</p>
<p>He needed another damn drink.</p>
<p>Taking a swallow of the whiskey, Jack's last bit of "advice" looped in the back of his mind, the same patronising voice and all: "Just kiss him, Gabriel. It's not hard."</p>
<p>Slouching on the couch, he draped the blanket over his shoulders. From the hallway he heard a door open. Looking over his shoulder, he lifted the bowl of popcorn and said, “I know you like butter so I got the real buttery kind…”</p>
<p>Reyes noticed Jesse’s eyes soften just like they did when he flirted with the women in the bars they would go to on missions, and then he nodded, offering a soft, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>He looked the man up and down, he’d put on some shorts and a tight shirt that looked like it was painted onto his chest and shoulders. Fighting the instinct to keep ogling the man, he turned back around, grabbed his tablet and got the movie ready. Scooting over, he was hyper aware of Jesse sitting down beside him and sliding over close, hand reaching for the bowl in his lap.</p>
<p><em>Just kiss him</em>.</p>
<p>Reaching into the bowl, he grabbed a handful and tossed a few pieces in his mouth as he started the movie. A few minutes into it, he grabbed his mug and sipped some of the whiskey. Beside him, McCree took a sip out of his own mug, shaking his head when the alcohol hit him. “Shit, I did make it too strong…”</p>
<p>“No shit, Sherlock.” He grabbed some more popcorn. "Now be quiet. This is a good part."</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not hard.</em>
</p>
<p>Gabriel couldn’t even focus on the movie. It was a slasher flick he’d seen before, knew all the jump scares like the back of his hand. Outside the rain started falling harder, the background noise of it getting louder when some thunder rumbled above them. He turned the volume up a tad and got ready for a big jumpscare. It was the first big kill by the monster, he loved this scene.</p>
<p>
  <em>You can do it, Gabriel. It’s just a kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>Beside him, McCree jumped when the woman's head got cut off, and right then the tablet between them dinged with a new message. He saw Jesse read the message preview before glancing back to the movies. Marking it as read, he grabbed his mug and took a long drink.</p>
<p>They kept watching, the monster finally catching up to another victim. In the tense build up to the inevitable kill, Jesse asked, “What does he mean, ‘have you done it yet’, Gabriel?”</p>
<p>Pausing the movie, he said, “I was hoping you didn’t see that.”</p>
<p>McCree slowly turned to look at him, “You’re… you’re not trying to kill me are you?”</p>
<p>“Jesse, why the <em>fuck</em> is that the first thing you thought of?” Gabriel stared at McCree, taking a deep breath and trying not to laugh, “My god, McCree. Really!? Kill you? After I spent all this time training you?”</p>
<p>Gabriel watched the man shrug and look at him suspiciously, “It’s just us, alone, in a cabin in the woods, watching a slasher movie as it pours outside…”</p>
<p>"No, you idiot, he meant <em>this</em>…” He reached out and grabbed Jesse’s face, cupping it and pulling him close. Staring into the man’s eyes, he asked, “Can I kiss you, Jess?”</p>
<p>Jesse looked back and forth between his eyes, he hummed for a second then asked, "If I say 'no' will you kill me then?"</p>
<p>Letting go and sitting back, Gabriel let out a rough sigh and covered his face with his hands, "Why did I listen to him? You don't like me, I'm too old for you. I'm such an—"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, I didn't <em>say</em> no. I just asked a question."</p>
<p>McCree pulled his hands off his face and grabbed his chin, turning his head to look at him.</p>
<p>"But yes, you can kiss me, Gabe."</p>
<p>Reyes was frozen, watching as the Cowboy leaned closer.</p>
<p>Lips pressed against his and he came alive. Hands grabbing Jesse's head, he held him and kissed him back hard. His lips tasted like peppermint and chocolate, and his beard tickled where it rubbed against his cheek. He felt the man's metal hand squeezing his shoulder hard before pushing him away, breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>"Let me… just…"</p>
<p>He watched McCree start to take his shirt off, helping when he saw him struggling, enjoying the view of the man's body. Running a hand up McCree's stomach and over his chest, he helped get the shirt off before trying to pull him back into a messy kiss. They kept going, Jesse pulled the blanket off his shoulders and dropped it, the tablet sliding down with it and hitting the floor with a clang. The next second McCree was crawling into his lap, straddling him and grinding down against his crotch.</p>
<p>The man’s metal hand started fumbling with his waistband before the fingers pushed the waistband down, the cool metal hand cupped his balls and rolled them, making goosebumps spread. Reyes slid his hands down Jesse’s back, fingers digging into the muscles before slipping into his shorts and grabbing his ass, kneading it with his moans. McCree’s lips pulled away from his, head landing on his shoulder as they pressed against his neck. He felt the man gasp as he worked a hand around and cupped Jesse’s dick, feeling it grow in his hand. Pressing a kiss against the younger man’s temple, he asked, “This alright, Jess?”</p>
<p>“Better than alright, Gabe.”</p>
<p>Huffing with excitement, he turned and fell down on the couch, Jesse letting out a loud “<em>Ooof</em>” as he pulled his hand from under the man and braced himself above him, “Damn, you’re handsome like this.” McCree’s tanned body showed hints of being flushed, his cheeks slightly pinker than usual and his eyes just a little cloudy as he looked up at him. </p>
<p>The alcohol had finally hit them both enough to lower the walls they kept up around each other. His eyes roamed McCree’s body, taking in the muscle and hair he’d always admired from afar in the locker room. Following the trail down his stomach, his eyes landed on the man’s crotch. Grabbing the shorts, he pulled them, running his hands up Jesse’s legs as he got them off and dropped them on the floor.</p>
<p>He stared at the man’s cock, watching it grow against his stomach, the silver ring grabbing his attention. Looking up, he locked eyes with Jesse and grinned, before bending down and licking up the length of it, tongue wrapping around the ring and pulling on it before he moved up to kiss McCree. Grabbing Jesse’s dick, he used his thumb to hit the ring, getting gasps as he started jerking him off. He quickly kissed McCree again, then moved to whisper in his ear, “Want to fuck me, Cowboy?”</p>
<p>All he heard was a grunt and head nod before a hand was in his hair, pulling him back into a kiss of desperation. Jesse’s human hand started moving down his back, getting to his sweats and pulling them down. The metal hand in his hair pulled his head back and the next moment fingers were in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Get ‘em wet.”</p>
<p>Listening, he started sucking and licking on them, moving with McCree as he leaned up and pushed him onto his back. Above him, Jesse smiled as he pulled the fingers out of his mouth. He watched as they moved down out of view, felt them pressed against his hole, only pushing in when Jesse spoke.</p>
<p>“The amount of times I wanted to fuck ya in the locker room, right there in front of all of ‘em.”</p>
<p>He relaxed around them, teeth clenched and eyes closed as he gasped and pushed down on them.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?” </p>
<p>“Strike Commander woulda killed me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned at Jesse, “Could promise you he wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Outside the thunder cracked the air hard, shaking the cabin as lightning flashed bright and the lights went out, the fireplace now the only source of light. Gabriel laughed, “Well, this is fun.”</p>
<p>McCree’s fingers scissored and worked him loose as his metal hand grabbed his dick and started stroking him. Jesse licked the head and sucked it into his mouth, tongue circling it as he took him deeper and held him. There was a soft gasp as the wet warmth left his cock, and then Jesse spoke with a breathless chuckle, “Fuckin’ ya in front of the fireplace, ain’t that romantic.”</p>
<p>The fingers were gone, and then he heard Jesse spit. He got ready for what was coming, felt the cooler ring touch against his hole, before Jesse pushed in and stretched him. Gripping McCree’s thighs, he felt the muscle moving as the man started making shallow thrusts. Feeling some more spit being worked against his hole, he focused on relaxing and taking Jesse, enjoying the stretch as the man bottomed out in him.</p>
<p>“Harder Jess, I can take it.”</p>
<p>Gabriel watched McCree’s body in the firelight. Sweat had started to bead across his body, some running down his chest and neck as he threw his head back and gasped, only his profile lit by the warm light. He reached out and pulled Jesse down, brushing his hair back and moaning into the kiss as the man fucked him just right. Begging for more, Reyes watched as McCree sat back and started thrusting harder, the couch starting to slide with the motion. He felt a hand on his cock, jerking him hard and fast. Jesse was panting harder, getting closer. Gabriel could feel it in the way his rhythm was getting uneven.</p>
<p>Reaching down, he pushed Jesse’s hand off and grabbed himself, twisting his wrist just how he liked at the head on every stroke. A hard, deep thrust from McCree set him off into an unexpected climax, making him clench down hard on Jesse and twitch as he came, his load speaking down his chest and stomach as he wringed himself dry.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>…”</p>
<p>He felt Jesse cum inside him, still fucking him through their orgasms. Then he felt a tongue licking his cum up, moving up his stomach to his chest. Teeth grazed his nipple and he jerked, still hypersensitive as lips pressed against his. He met the force of the kiss, body still jerking and clenching as he came down from the high. When McCree broke the kiss, he heard the Cowboy’s drawl deepen, whispering in his ear, “Yer gonna fuck me next, deal?”</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, he wrapped his arms around Jesse and held him tight against his chest, not letting him move as their breathing evened out. From the floor, the tablet dinged again.</p>
<p>Jesse cleared his throat, trying to cover his laugh as he said, “You gonna tell ‘em we fucked?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell Genji?” Gabriel relaxed; finally happy they’d actually done something instead of run in circles around each other.</p>
<p>“Sure as hell am. Tellin' him you're as good in the bed as you are in the field."</p>
<p>“You’re a damn menace, Jesse McCree.” Gabe reached down with his right arm, fishing through the blanket for the device. Finding it, he stood it up on Jesse’s back, reading the message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you die? Just saw the storm on the news.</em>
</p>
<p>“He just wants to know if we’re dead from the rain.”</p>
<p>Humming, McCree pressed a kiss to his cheek, “But I’m <em>yer</em> menace now.”</p>
<p>“As if you weren’t before?”</p>
<p>The Cowboy let out a low whistle, “<em>Ouch</em>, that hurts, Commander.”</p>
<p>“I never said it was a bad thing.” Typing back a simple “<em>no</em>” to Jack, he dropped the tablet back on the floor and closed his eyes, listening to the storm. It had started to let up, the thunder more distant and less frequent as the rain’s constant drumming lessened. “Finally easing up outside.”</p>
<p>“Mmmh, hmmm.” Jesse was snoring a few moments later.</p>
<p>Gabriel brushed McCree’s hair back and pressed a kiss against his head.</p>
<p>Maybe coming up here wasn’t a mistake after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>